


No Happy Endings in Sight, For Us

by sothisiswhatsnext



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Just lots of Angst, also a theory, apparently specifically vs heather, cw fairly graphic violence, i just start writing and sometimes its theory and sometimes its horrible crimes, there's a one in three chance (less) of good resolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22370185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sothisiswhatsnext/pseuds/sothisiswhatsnext
Summary: I swear this happened for good reason. It escalated.
Kudos: 12





	No Happy Endings in Sight, For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Heather. You can do horrible things to Hamid as retribution.   
> I start asking questions and then I start typing and then horrible scenarios like this happen. This is all copied over from the red string discord, so might be a bit of a mess, but deserves to be preserved.   
> Enjoy?

is there anyone we know of who wilde trusts enough to get burned by? to get his scar? we always just "@alex, give us lore" it but i don't know if there's really anyone he trusts much unless it was, idk bertie's corpse, _,maybe,_ or one of the harlequins, but something to break him like that?

cause wilde thought he could open up to someone, to trust someone, and turned out they were infected then fought dramatically enough that he ended up a mess

i didn't think there was anyone aside from the party that he really trusted at all - he says something to that effect in damascus in the carriage

wonder if it was someone who pulled him out of joining the harlequins, or someone who taught him barding, or recruited him to the meritocrats?

if it had been a bit, the party had left, he was running desperate, while zolf was still sulking around, before he went to the harlequins, he went to europe (london?) to talk to someone he knew he could trust but didn't see very much, (maybe they're retired??) and this is before anyone really knew the infection was a thing but they're in london which gets messy quickly and so people don't know to look and wilde just falls apart because this last, vague, grasping at threads lead, and he's lying on the floor with his mentor's blood on his hands and his own dripping down his face. wilde as the one who brings news about the infection to the harlequins - because after that, what else does he have to lose?

i wonder if it hurts wilde to be called oscar. i wonder if that's something this person I've created used to do, but no one at his job, and so he cringes away from it whenever hamid addresses him. i'm spinning this way too far, but i'm very fond of it as a concept, none the least because its some semblance of an answer.

oh but then it'd be even more heartbreaking if wilde got infected - zolf "the mission comes first" smith, the only one who has any chance of knowing this story, having to take wilde out of commission. the bloodied and charred corpse of oscar wilde lying on the floor and zolf just breaks, collapsing to the ground and throwing his glaive away, and slowly the story as zolf understands it comes pouring out. azu and hamid are very good listeners, and then they get stinking drunk and share wilde stories that eventually evolves into grizzop and sasha stories and maybe zolf talks about feryn and hamid ends up talking about the students who died in the accident _(zolf doesn't know that story)_ and it's tears and cheap sake all round.

[heather: _wilde means so much to me personally, you can’t have him_ ]

no i have him right here he's covered in charred slices and blue veins where zolf had no idea what to do and tried to cut the infection out of him

because zolf killing wilde, killing anyone, who's infected, then goes crying and begging to apophis or one of the other meritocrats, needing stuff to do a resurrection, begging on his knees with the power he found, could turn out either way - maybe he succeeds, and all is well, and the infection is gone. maybe he succeeds and has to kill them again. _maybe the well of power in his chest isn't enough, because he's broken **again** , he wasn't enough to save his friends and seeing their blood on his hands was too much._


End file.
